


okay, this looks bad

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: DC's Hawkeyes, Gen, Genderbending, I don't like making up new girly names so there, and second of all Robins a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoops, I Fraction-ized Jay and girl!Tim. If you know what any of that means, bless you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	okay, this looks bad

“How we getting out of this one, Robin?”

“I don’t know, _Robin_. It was your plan, remember?”

“Right,” Jason says, the blood rushing to his head. “But I thought we talked about that.”

“Oh you mean how your plans always suck and I’m an idiot for going along with them?”

“Exactly.”

Tim sighs, pulls the knife out of her boot and cuts the rope around her ankles, does a backflip and lands on her feet on the ground.

“Catch,” she says and tosses it up for Jason to do the same.

Jason lands on his ass next to her.

“You’re hopeless, you know that?” Tim says when he stands up, rubbing at his left cheek. There’s a bump on his head from getting whacked with some goon’s baseball bat earlier, a cut on his chin from getting too close with a stabby dude with a knife, and a bruise on his cheek where he tripped over his own bootlaces that morning when Tim called him before he’d had coffee. 

“Yep,” Jason says, helping Tim punch and kick their way out of the building, getting distracted every now by Tim’s tiny, brutal fists, the sound of teeth and bone breaking beneath them, a weird surge of pride bursting through him when she uses one of the high kicks he taught her. “Why do you think I keep you around?”

 

: : :

 

So okay, yes. He kind of hated her at first. She took his spot, took his costume, took his _name_ , and the thing is --

\-- the thing _is_ , she did it better.

He watched her for the longest time after he came back, studied her, bullied her a little to see what she was made of. Turned out what she was made of was less sugar, spice, and everything nice and more putting Jason on his ass with her bo staff. 

“Jason?” She’d asked, squinting down at him from behind her mask.

“Robin,” Jason had corrected her. He _was_ Robin. Dying didn’t change that. 

“Yeah well,” Tim said to him, offering him a hand to help him up. “That’s me now.”

“Hmph,” Jason said, taking her hand. He couldn’t get over how small it was in his hand. How much damage he'd seen them do. “That’s both of us.”

Tim had just shrugged, said, “If you want,” and fired a line.

Jason followed after her and he still hasn’t stopped.

 

: : :

 

Sometimes people -- _idiots_ , Jason amends -- underestimate her. They think because she’s small, because she wears pink nail polish and strawberry lip gloss that it’ll be easy to take her out.

Jason never enjoys his job more than when this happens.

“Right-o,” one of the drunks in the alley says, tossing a knife back and forth in his hand as he comes at her. Jason doesn’t like the way he leers at her, the way his eyes linger over the R on her chest, but he knows whatever Tim’s going to do is going to be far more satisfying than anything he could come up with. “Who’s this little girl, then?”

“Little girl?” Jason chokes out, watching as Tim pulls her staff out and sweeps it under the guy’s feet so fast he never even sees it coming, stands over him with one of her boots digging into his throat. “Dude. That’s Robin.”

 

:::

 

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose. “So, you want to be Robin again?”

Jason nods.

“And Tim still wants to be Robin.”

Tim nods.

“You both want to be Robin.”

“Come on B,” Jason says, kicking his feet up on the console. “It’s not that difficult of a concept.”

“But,” Bruce says, rubs at the vein sticking out in his forehead.

“I’m starving,” Jason says, already bored with this conversation, and hops up out of the chair. “Wanna go raid Alfred’s stash, Robin?”

Tim grins. “Absolutely, Robin.”

 

: : :

 

His name is Jason Todd and he was one of the best Robins.

Her name is Tim Drake and she’s also one of the best Robins. 

They make it work.


End file.
